Solo por eso
by valpeace29
Summary: "No te amaba, te amé y ahora ya no podré seguir haciéndolo." Sasuhina


_"No te amaba, te amé y ahora ya no podré seguir haciéndolo."_

Sasuke…

Es curioso el cómo desde pequeños fuimos tan parecidos y el cómo justo hasta después de la guerra pudimos descubrirlo. Ya que tú como yo, perdiste a quien durante nuestra infancia representaba aquello que más queríamos ser y que aún cuando dábamos nuestros mejores esfuerzos no llegábamos siquiera a ser la sombra de quienes más admirábamos, aquellos que eran nuestro ejemplo a seguir, ellos, que dieron su vida por preservar la nuestra, que depositaron su plena confianza en nosotros y en que podíamos aportar un pequeño grano de arena para poder impulsar un cambio en nuestro mundo, si lo hicimos ahora ya jamás lo sabré.

Pero gracias a ese entendimiento mutuo de dolor silencioso es que fuimos acercándonos cada vez más, en ocasiones incluso sin que cruzáramos más de dos palabras podíamos intuir que era lo que nos acongojaba, y si, me refiero a ese acercamiento que se dio de la nada pues sin que lo buscáramos siempre terminábamos juntos puesto en ese tiempo el número de misiones se vio incrementado debido a los destrozos que trajo consigo la guerra, y dado a que seguías en la mira por los actos rebeldes que cometiste, no se te dejaba ir a ellas tú solo, siempre debías ir acompañado, y ahí era donde entraba yo, considerando que al carecer del liderazgo propio de la primogénita de un clan poderoso y futura heredera del mismo, debían ponerme en un lugar en el cual pudiera encajar, y al tener en cuenta mi naturaleza noble y "agradable", me comenzaron a mandar contigo ya que con esto tenían la esperanza de que podría cambiarte, ¡vaya!, nunca se les ocurrió que eso podría ser al revés, porque si, Sasuke, tú me cambiaste, y te lo agradezco, gracias a ti pude conocerme mejor y pude darme cuenta de que en realidad no era tan buena persona cómo me jactaba de serlo.

Pues cuando nuestra relación, al inicio de compañerismo fue avanzando me importó muy poco el cómo pudieran sentirse Naruto o Sakura debido a nuestro acercamiento tan repentino, y si bien todo lo que llevaba de vida había soñado con pasar lo que restase de está al lado de la primer persona de la cuál me había enamorado, contigo pude darme cuenta de que en realidad esa relación no tenía bases, ya que no nos conocíamos más que superficialmente, y claro, yo lo admiraba, pero el a su vez se pasó admirando a alguien más desde pequeño, y eso siempre lo supe pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y por ello es que acordamos comenzar a conocernos.

Sin embargo cuando inició eso tú también entraste a mi vida y lo desequilibraste todo, me confundiste con tus insinuaciones, tus comentarios subidos de tono, tu sinceridad, tú franqueza y con tus besos, esos de los que no podía escapar y que mi cuerpo parecía pedirlos a cada momento.

Nunca fue igual, Naruto era tan impulsivo, había tanta luz dentro de el, que me opacaba, por el contrario, tú eras tan apasionado, había tanta oscuridad dentro de ti que me sentía muy identificada, y aún así yo parecía ser tu luz, creo que ese fue el factor por el cual deje que nuestra relación avanzará más allá de besos repentinos y caricias excitantes, y deje que me convirtieras en tu propiedad. Porque si, eso era, de tu propiedad, y me entristece saber que ya no lo seré más, que quizá ya te he arruinado y no puedas volver a confiar en nadie mas, pues lamentablemente una vez más todos los demás tuvieron razón, aún cuando yo les asegure que habías cambiado, que en realidad si eras bueno, que más allá de las apariencias eras otro Sasuke, uno que solo yo tuve la oportunidad de conocer, pero simplemente me cegué, deje que me impresionaras, te creí, creí conocer cada detalle de ti, ahora notas lo crédula qué pude llegar a ser… pero sabes algo, no me arrepiento, puesto que este fue el primer riesgo que me atreví a tomar, fuiste mi más hermoso riesgo.

Y sabes que es lo que más me duele, que hiciste lo que todos dijeron que terminarías haciendo y que una vez más quede como una tonta ingenua, porque lo insinuaron, que me harías daño, me utilizarías, me lastimarías, y me dejarías más rota de lo que ya estaba, nunca imaginaron que tan rota, pues a cada segundo que pasa, el charco de sangre debajo de mi aumenta y solo puedo ver esos ojos negros hundidos una vez más en una oscuridad finita de la que no estoy segura puedas salir está vez, porque supongo que el habernos visto entre las sábanas, gimiendo por el éxtasis del momento debió haberte destrozado, pero... ¿qué te molesto más, el hecho de que fuera tú mejor amigo, el esposo de Sakura con quien te era infiel o el hecho de que yo hubiera tenido el valor para traicionarte? Ahora jamás lo sabré, pero si me hubieses dejado explicarte sabrías que no tenias que haberlo golpeado al punto de casi matarlo a el también ya que fuí yo la que inició el acto; esos sentimientos que creí enterrados resurgieron al verlo tan abatido y desolado, pues no sé si lo recuerdas pero hoy se cumple un mes desde la repentina muerte de su esposa, y llámalo destino, casualidad o como mejor te plazca, pero si lo atañes a lo primero, entonces es una muy mala jugada del mismo, porque si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiera tenido que salir de casa para terminar consolándome en brazos de alguien más, ese alguien por quien una vez sentí más que simple admiración, puesto que, otra vez, como en estos últimos meses ha pasado de la media noche y ni una señal tuya, entonces supuse que estarías nuevamente en el bar como cada noche, ¿haciendo? Eso solo tú lo sabes, en mi caso solo eran presentimientos, pero estoy mejor no sabiendo la verdadera razón.

Sé que sigues destrozado pero no eres el único, créeme, yo no estaba tan bien como aparentaba, yo lo llevé en el vientre, era una parte de mi, pero que tú te hayas dejado derrumbar y me hayas dejado de lado para que no viera tú sufrimiento fue la peor decisión que has tomado en bastante tiempo, debimos apoyarnos mutuamente y no aparentar que todo estaba bien, quizá así podríamos haber evitado toda esta situación, tú siendo un asesino nuevamente y yo librándome de todo este dolor, y créeme, solo por eso te daré las gracias.

 **...**

 **Nota:** Espero les haya gustado, no es mucho pero es lo primero que escribo así que con gusto aceptare sus criticas, opiniones, dudas o lo que se les ocurra.

Y una disculpa por si hay errores ortográficos.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **(:**


End file.
